The preparation of foods according to a process known as "Sous Vide" (which means "under vacuum") provides an arrangement in which fully cooked foods can be packaged and stored after preparation and then reheated as desired immediately prior to serving. However, especially in the restaurant and food service industry, the need exists for reheating equipment which can permit the sous vide foods to be efficiently and promptly reheated and which facilitates the preparation of the sous vide food for service to a consumer.
According to the sous vide process, various foods are sealed in thermo-retractable pouches and then slowly cooked under vacuum at a lower than usual temperature. The cooking of the foods is performed gently at the relatively low temperature for hours under vacuum to lock in flavor, nutrients, and texture. The pouches are then rapidly chilled or instantly frozen, as desired, and then shipped to the customer.
In the sous vide process, relatively little seasoning (especially salt) is used in the cooking process. The slow cooking under vacuum causes natural fibers to soften and dissolve, leaving proteins such as beef tender enough to cut with a fork. As a result of the cooking process, measurable shrinkage is reduced usually to about 2% or less.
In this way, relatively high quality meals may be prepared at a remote location, sealed under vacuum, and then reheated as needed. Entrees, sauces, and side dishes are each individually sealed so that they can be selectively reheated and combined as needed. The sous vide process provides portion control, labor cost reduction, convenience, reduction of waste, and other economic benefits.
The sealed food packages are frozen or refrigerated after preparation until the sealed food packages are to be reheated. In order to indicate that the products have been properly maintained at storage temperatures, a warning indicator may be provided on the package. If the product has been improperly exposed to elevated temperatures, the indicator will change color or otherwise indicate that the product is no longer usable and should be disposed.
As an example of a typical sous vide meal, a grilled chicken breast may be individually packaged under vacuum. Then the grilled chicken breast is reheated and prepared in any of a large variety of ways. For example, the chicken breast may be garnished with tomato, lettuce, and onion and served on French bread. The chicken breast could instead be served with Dijon mustard sauce on a bed of rice garnished with fresh vegetables. In another example, the grilled chicken breast could be sliced and served with sweet and sour sauce and accompanied by baby vegetables. Literally dozens of possibilities exist for serving the grilled chicken breast with each of the possibilities differing from one another in terms of the sauce, garnish, vegetables, etc.
For particular service situations, it may be desirable to have a plurality of food portions provided in a single pouch. For example, six, twelve, or twenty four grilled chicken breasts may be provided within a single pouch for simultaneous preparation.
Previously, reheating of the pouches was achieved merely by immersing the pouches in heated water in a pan on a stove top. However, the need exists for equipment specifically designed to accommodate sous vide reheating and food preparation in an efficient and economical manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reheating device for sous vide food preparation which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reheating apparatus for sous vide food which is relatively simple and easy to install and use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reheating device for sous vide food which facilitates the prompt and efficient preparation of sous vide food for serving to a consumer.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a reheating device for sous vide food which provides all of the equipment and accessories needed for reheating and serving sous vide food in a single, convenient arrangement.
These and other objects are accomplished by a sous vide reheating device according to the present invention which includes a reheating bath unit which includes at least first and second water heating chambers which are independently temperature controlled. The first chamber is arranged to preheat the sous vide pouches and has a water bath which is maintained at a first predetermined temperature (preferably about 135.degree. F. to about 140.degree. F.). The second chamber is arranged to quickly heat the sous vide pouches immediately prior to serving and has a water bath which is maintained at a second predetermined temperature (preferably between 165.degree. F. to about 212.degree. F.). A plurality of timers are provided for the first and second chambers so as to determine the length of time that particular pouches have been provided in the first and second chambers.
The sous vide reheating device also preferably includes an integral plate storage and warming unit along with a food preparation area and waste disposal area. The device preferably includes various containers for garnishes, condiments, and other foods used in connection with the preparation of the sous vide food portions for service to a consumer. If desired, the device may include a freezer or a refrigerator beneath the work space.
The present invention also includes a reheating bath unit which includes a water heating chamber which is subdivided into a plurality of sub-chambers. The chamber has a water bath which is maintained at a predetermined temperature (preferably about 135.degree. F. to about 140.degree. F. or between about 165.degree. F. to about 212.degree. F.). A plurality of timers are provided with one timer being associated with each of the sub-chambers so as to determine the length of time that particular pouches have been provided in the sub-chambers. An agitation device is provided to circulate the water in the chamber.